Mentores
by Marydc26
Summary: Mientras que en la arena de los 74 Juegos del Hambre los tributos jugaban a morir, ¿cómo lo tomaban sus respectivos mentores, esos que ya han pasado por lo mismo? Johanna Mason da su perspectiva de lo que es para ella esta nueva edición del programa favorito del Capitolio. One-Shot.


_**One-Shot. Los personajes no me pertecen, sino a la gran Suzanne Collins.**_

"**Viendo los juegos desde afuera"**

Me concentro en que todo quede perfecto, cada detalle cuenta y el mantenimiento es duro, por lo que trato de seguir limando cuidadosamente mis uñas. No pueden quedar mal.

Levanto la mirada por un instante para saber lo que pasa en la pantalla y lo que consigo es a mi tributo masculino convulsionando luego de que una lanza atravesara su abdomen. El tributo del uno si tiene buena puntería.

Ya está hecho, no llegaron hasta donde creí que podrían.

Propino un suspiro quejumbroso y devuelvo la mirada a mi labor en mis manos. No tendré mucho tiempo aquí, así que mejor aprovecho mi estadía llena de vino y manjares deliciosos que los organizadores nos envían para nuestra "tranquila y acogedora estadía". Los mentores tenemos ese privilegio, somos atendidos como reyes. Tal vez es para evitar quejas… si, eso debe ser

- ¿Lista? - escucho la voz del Dios del Capitolio, y para quien no lo conozca, pues es mi querido amigo Finnick Odair, el tan famoso y deseado vencedor del distrito 4, quien a sus catorce años se convirtió en el vencedor de sus juegos y posteriormente en un sex simbol nacional. Poco sutil para un puberto de esa edad.

- ¿Ya me están corriendo? - digo sin despegar la vista de mi labor.

- Bueno, no tanto… solo pensé que querrías acompañarnos a Mags y a mi - responde al cabo en que avanza poco a poco hacia mi.

- ¿Ya acabo? - le pregunto y él ya sabe exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Unos segundos después el sonido de un cañonazo me responde la pregunta antes que él.

- Ya se habían tardado mucho. El pobre estaba sufriendo - dejo la lima en la mesita de al lado y limpio mis uñas en mi camisa, para luego alzarlas y admirar mi trabajo -. Como detesto este lugar. Por lo menos tienen implementos para entretenerte - sonrío vagamente y mirando de reojo a la pantalla que muestra al último tributo de mi distrito en estos juegos, estar siendo alzado por las pinzas del aerodeslizador que pronto traerá el cuerpo frío e inerte de este chico de tan solo quince años.

Patético, lo sé.

- La cosa está dura, ¿no?

- Si… un tanto. Menos mal que este año al parecer tenemos una historia que admirar - paso la vista hacia la pantalla central de la habitación, la cual está divida en seis cuadros en donde en cada uno muestra el lugar en donde se encuentran los tributos restantes. Ahora fijo mis ojos en la que está justo en el centro, la cual enseña a la chica del doce, la Chica en Llamas, como le dicen; estar terminando de recoger sus cosas para buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

- ¿Piensas que gane? - pregunta Finnick quien ahora está más cerca de la pantalla; tal vez detallando la escena.

- No lo sé… quizás su enamorado le haya dado ventajas, pero ciertamente lo dudo - tomo una uva y la saboreo -. Mientras esté el troglodita de Cato merodeando, dudo que los enamorados vivan.

- Yo no lo pienso así - responde con gracia -. Míralos, algo deben tener bajo la manga - se voltea hacia mi y señala los dos cuadros que muestran al chico Mellark y a Katniss -. No es por nada, pero el doce no se caracteriza por estas cosas.

- Lo dices solo porque no han podido ganar desde que el pesado de Haymitch lo hizo hace ya quien sabe cuanto - tomo mi copa y doy un largo sorbo de vino tinto.

- Pues eso cuenta, pero… - vuelve a mirar la pantalla y hace una mueca con su boca - creo que tenemos que esperar para ver que sucede.

Ciertamente el Capitolio no se había interesado en el último distrito por el hecho de que sus tributos casi nunca duran varios días, y si eso pasa, es porque algún patrocinador les tomo compasión y les envío buenas cosas, o porque en realidad el chico o la chica sabían que hacer.

Pero este año es diferente. El manganzón de Haymitch había tenido la suerte de contar este año con dos adolescentes que muy bien demuestran que pueden luchar. Primero está la niña, Katniss Everdeen; una chica con poca gracia y gran determinación, puesto que quiso ser voluntaria para evitar que su hermana menor cayera en la arena. A simple vista se ve que es ruda y que sabe lo que quiere, pero en el fondo se nota que lleva algo más que simple sentido de supervivencia. El chico, Peeta Mellark, es todo lo contrario; tranquilo, gracioso, amigable y respetuoso. Es el típico chico por el cual toda adolescente pelearía por estar con él. Pero en esta ocasión no será así, porque ha tenido el valor de confesar su amor por la Chica en Llamas en señal en vivo por televisión y, además, tuvo las agallas para juntarse con los profesionales solo para desviar su ruta de la de Katniss y así evitar que la maten antes de tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera lo hizo para protegerse! Y eso es lo que más frustra.

- Es injusto que me tenga que quedar aquí hasta que esto acabe. Como desearía perderme en el bosque que está cerca de mi cárcel. Ahí me siento mejor - recojo la basura que deje en el suelo, solo por cortesía. Soy desagradable en el trato con las personas, pero no una desordenada y sucia.

- Así es la vida, nada buena.

- Estúpida diría yo - tomo el último sorbo de vino y presiono el botón de servicio para que vengan a llevarse todo.

- Anda, acompáñame.

- No, quiero dormir, además no podría soportar a la perra de Enobaria. No entiendo como la tratas - ella es la vencedora del distrito dos y solo puedo describirla en dos palabras: Maldita Desgraciada.

- Ella ya no está en la sala; dijo que tomaría una siesta para reponerse y estar lista para cuando sus tributos acaben con los débiles - se acerca a mi y susurra -. Tiene nueva obsesión - dice levantando sus cejas y con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? - Enobaria en cada juego al que ha sido mentora, siempre ha tenido una obsesión y no es del tipo de comer chocolate hasta vomitar. ¡No! Sino del tipo de fichar a un tributo cualquiera y desear a que sus tributos lo maten. Así de simple… y creo que este año ya se quien es el galardonado… o mejor dicho, galardonada -. Solo aconsejaría a Everdeen que se mantenga alerta - volteo hacia su pantalla y la miro acomodarse en un árbol para dormir - o mejor creo que ella ya está preparada. No creo que en el doce les enseñen esas cosas - señalo la pantalla y Finnick mira atento a cada movimiento que hace la chica.

- No, tampoco yo - reflexiona.

Si lo que dice Finnick es cierto, entonces podría insinuar dos cosas: la primera, que Haymitch tiene cerebro y pudo idear algo para que sobrevivan; o la segunda, que los chicos si están preparados y el amor de Peeta hacia Katniss es verdadero.

Sacudo mi cabeza ante esta última idea y río por lo absurdo del tema.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? - pregunta Finnick mirándome con extrañeza.

- Nada, es solo que mi cerebro se puso creativo e imagino a los del doce salir ilesos y luego, al final, voltearse a las cámaras y decir: ¡Tan tan, esto ha sido una broma! - extiendo mis brazos como bien hacen los artistas del espectáculo al final de presentarse.

Lo curioso es que por un segundo no lo fue. Mire nuevamente sus pantallas y los detalle cuidadosamente.

- Mejor deja de tomar vino y salgamos a caminar un rato - Finnick, con la misma expresión que yo, me toma del brazo y tira de mi para salir de la habitación.

Ya en el pasillo que conecta con las demás salas que albergan a los mentores de los doce distritos, Finnick y yo nos dirigimos con paso lento hacia los ascensores; pero para mi mala suerte, Cashmere y Brutus salen de uno y quedamos los cuatro frente a frente.

- Vaya Mason, ¿tan rápido fue todo? - la rubia, un poco menos pesada que Enobaria, ríe sin ninguna vergüenza mientras mira de reojo a Finnick.

- Si, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco puedo creerlo - respondo siguiéndole la corriente - y ahora tendré que ir a mi habitación a disfrutar de la vista, tomar vino costoso y agarrar una indigestión por comer todo lo que me envíen - limpio teatralmente una lágrima falsa de mi mejilla -. Tranquila, te dejaré todo lo que no se pueda comer… mejor dicho, lo que yo no pueda comer - sonrío ampliamente hacia ella y con un gesto déspota, me esquiva y sale caminando hacia su cueva.

- No tardes Odair, mira que tu tributo está en alianza con nosotros - Brutus lo mira con superioridad y luego se aleja de nosotros sin decir más.

- Ve, no los hagas esperar - Finnick duda por un momento, pero luego cambia su expresión.

- ¿Por qué no mejor visitamos a alguien más? - levanta sus cejas y señala con su boca a la habitación del distrito doce. Desde aquí se puede ver la silueta de Haymitch y su amigo Chaff, uno de los mentores del distrito 11.

- ¿Seguro? Además, ¿él no debería estar en la misma habitación que ustedes? Peeta es miembro de la alianza por si no lo recuerdas. - él se encoge de hombros y me toma de la mano para ir hasta allá.

- Lo averiguaremos juntos.

Como seguramente nuestros, mejor dicho, sus tributos estén durmiendo, la acción se verá más tarde, por lo que tenemos este tiempo para "sociabilizar" y distraernos un poco. El otro mentor de mi distrito, Blight, ahorita debe estar con el cuerpo de mi tributo, por lo que puedo relajarme ahora. A mi me toco recibir a la chica y no fue nada agradable.

Las voces de los dos se alzan cada vez más y supongo que ya deben estar tomando, pero al abrir la puerta nos llevamos la sorpresa de que no es así. En cambio los vemos a los dos sentados en el gran sillón de terciopelo blanco, mientras gozan de una tarta de frambuesa.

Se nos hizo muy raro esto.

- ¿Es que no saben tocar primero? - se queja como siempre Haymitch.

- ¡Hey! Hacían falta ustedes chicos - nos recibe Chaff con una gran sonrisa -. Lo siento mucho por tus tributos Johanna, de verdad fue lamentable lo que sucedió - dice apenado.

- Si, así fue - digo lo más seria que puedo. No me gusta mostrar debilidad con ellos. Y eso no dice que no me peso, pero la verdad prefiero olvidar la muerte de otros chicos más que bastante los había visto en el pueblo del distrito. La chica, Evelyn, vivía con su madre y su hermano mellizo; y el chico, Tree, a veces llevaba leña a mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores en invierno. Ahora ese trabajo lo tendrá que hacer su hermano menor.

- Haciendo fiesta y sin invitar a otros - Finnick siempre se la lleva mejor con los demás mentores y ha sido uno de los pocos que han podido soportar a Haymitch y sus incoherencias; por lo que no me extraña de que ya esté sentado frente a él tomando una copa de vino que Chaff, con su única mano, le sirve.

- Acércate Johanna, sé que debe ser bizarro el que cele…

- Como sea - le atajo antes de que comente algo sobre lo doloroso de perder otro tributo y de lo que traería esta noticia para sus familias. Estoy cansada de ello -. ¿Y la dama loca? - le pregunto al arrogante mientras le quito un pedazo de tarta de su plato.

- Debe estar pensando que corsé ponerse - responde con desgano y toma un gran sorbo de su bebida. Ya se me hacía raro.

- Oye no seas malo con ella, solo tiene ese pensamiento común de los que viven aquí - la defiende Chaff.

- Agradece que no es como Steve, él si es insoportable - Finnick pone los ojos en blanco al recordar al hombre que cumple con el mismo trabajo que Effie en su distrito.

- Si que es lista - comenta Chaff sonriendo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Effie? Nah, solo su cerebro está saturado de laca - responde Haymitch con burla. Finnick ríe por ello.

- No, ella no. Tu tributo - señala a la pantalla y le sigo hasta dar con Katniss, durmiendo en una rama de árbol.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? Está durmiendo - le quito otra tarta al plato de Haymitch y me gano una mirada desaprobatoria de su parte - ¿Qué? Te pueden traer más.

- El no se refirió a eso Jo, sino a la manera en la que ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, con tanta… agilidad - Finnick mira a Haymitch con curiosidad y el borracho lo ignora, o solamente está tratando de esquivarlo.

- Yo no he cooperado en nada de lo que han hecho. Solo les di instrucciones y ellos supieron acatarlas. Lo demás es cosa de ellos - dice con indiferencia al cabo de que rebusca en la mesa otra botella de vino.

- Oye, ¿tú no deberías estar en la sala con los mentores profesionales? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Acaso es tu problema?

- No, pero ya es hora de que dejes de meterte en problemas con los organizadores - los tres hombres me ven extrañados y una risa contenida por parte de Finnick me hace ver que acabo de decir algo incoherente.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o estás preocupada por él? - miro con desdén a Chaff y con eso le bastó.

- No puedo soportar estar con esa gente y sus comentarios llenos de placer asesino - responde Haymitch como quien no quiere la cosa -. Los únicos que se salvan son Finnick y Mags, pero ahora el primero - señala a mi amigo quien está concentrado comiéndose un dulce de leche - prefiere pasear y burlarse de los otros; y la segunda pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormida - toma un sorbo grande de su bebida -. No creo que sea emocionante estar allí.

Todos saben que Haymitch no es monedita de oro y que su trato no es bien recibido por muchos, pero hay que ser conscientes de que este hombre que pasa la mayor parte del día borracho, conoce muy bien la diferencia entre ser cortés y sincero sin respeto.

Tal vez por eso prefiero estar en grupo con él a que soportar a la perra de Enobaria. Y eso es algo con comparto con Abernathy, Finnick y los demás mentores ajenos al círculo de los profesionales.

En ese instante unos gritos provenientes de la cabina del distrito 2 nos hace sobresaltar y de inmediato Finnick con un ágil movimiento, toma el control remoto y activa la pantalla en donde muestra a los profesionales. Allí, Cato y Clove discuten con la tributo de Gloss, la rubia esa, la cual al parecer se niega a cooperar sobre algo que han propuesto.

- ¿Seguirán creyéndole? ¿No se les hace raro todo esto? - la chica furiosa, señala a Peeta, quien junto la tributo de Finnick, afilan unos cuchillos.

- El es nuestra única fuente de información Glimmer. Lo mataré cuando la encontremos y esos dos enamorados habrán deseado no haber nacido nunca - la bestia de Cato camina hacia un lado de la rubia y la tropieza con su hombro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

- Con que quieren fiesta - comenta Haymitch en voz baja.

- Será mejor que vaya con ellos. No quiero dejar a Mags sola - Finnick se pone de pie y camina rápidamente hacia la puerta. Yo decido irme también, pero antes de salir, Finnick se vuelve hacia Haymitch con expresión seria.

- Descuida, ellos no podrán tocarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no los escuchaste hablar? Imbécil - le reclamo, pero él se inmuta a ello.

Sin embargo el borracho solo se queda viendo detenidamente la pantalla de Katniss y la de los profesionales, en donde muestran ahora a Peeta entablando una conversación no muy sutil con Cato.

Al cabo de unos segundos dice entredientes.

- Más vale que no cometan una idiotez - se levanta con fiereza y sale de la habitación, llevándonos por el medio sin ningún remordimiento.

- Idiota.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no la tocarán? - esta vez Chaff es quien observa la pantalla y por un momento pienso que le están poniendo demasiado interés en ella. ¿Acaso sus tributos no son importantes también?

Pero Finnick solo responde con una sonrisa de medio lado y hasta juraría que lo dice con gracia.

- Porque es la Chica en Llamas, ¿no? - arqueo una ceja incrédula -. Cato será brutal, pero no creo que desee quemarse - ríe con más gracia y se aleja de la sala, dejándome sola con el viejo Chaff que ahora esconde una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Soy la única que no le causa gracia? - el hombre camina hacia la puerta y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, para luego decir sonriente.

- Mejor vamos a tratar de evitar unos juegos entre nosotros, ¿te parece? - señala con su cabeza hacia la sala de los mentores profesionales y por un instante me los imagino con los uniformes de tributos y luchando en la arena.

Ya Haymitch lleva ventaja y me sorprendo al decirlo, pero... en cierto modo él si sabe como lidiar con las víboras de los mentores profesionales y de una manera muy peculiar.

- Será - acepto sin mucho ánimo -. Pero yo apuesto por el doce. Creo que esta vez si tiene más ventaja.

Chaff sigue mi risa y los dos nos encaminamos a admirar el espectáculo que Haymitch tiene preparado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ;) fue un momento de inspiración luego de leer nuevamente el primer libro.**

**Si les gusto pueden dejar comentario... o sino igualmente xD siempre son bienvenidas las críticas.**

**Besos.**


End file.
